Nobu, Please Stay
by Twi-chick34
Summary: The night when Nobu went to see Hachi; Confusion, Hate, Sadness was all that flowed in his mind. Will Nana speak up? Can she tell him she loves him? How will Takumi take the news? How will the future bode for Nobu and Hachi? (I so badly wanted them to figure it out together) Rated M for future chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Please

NANA - Nobu goes to the apartment to see Nana about what was going on? Nana does still cry, but explains everything

**Nobu's POV**

I sat on the gravel path, watching as Nana's form slowly disappeared into the night. She was running away, most likely to Yasu's. She would always run to his place when she was in a crisis.

Sighing, I rested my head into my knees. Could I love a child, that belonged to him? Even if Nana didn't love him?

I knew it would be hard, at first anyway, but it could get better, though I had hoped that when it came down to the genetics, that it would be my child. Even though the circumstances would be unagreeable to my income, I knew I'd prefer it be mine. "But for Nana's sake... even if it is Takumi's, I could love it."

Slowly, I gathered my fallen items, pulling myself up from the ground. As I picked up my phone, I looked at the photo sticker on the back of it, seeing the smile on Nana's face in the photo made me smile as well. I could be strong.

Nodding to myself, I made the trek towards the apartment. I could feel my nerves trying to get the best of me. Shaking my head, I pushed forward. No matter what happened, I needed answers.

I watched the building as I got closer. I could see the light in the window of her room. Good, she was home.

Making haste, I moved quickly towards the building, wanting to speak with her as soon as possible.

* * *

**Hachi's POV**

I laid on the bed, trying to erase my memories, but every time I opened my eyes, the pain... the burden never went away. Takumi was here, and even though in the moment he was trying to be considerate towards me, I knew his real self.

Takumi was selfish. He was inconsiderate. He was evil. He only wanted me because I didn't want him.

I wanted to scream at him to go away, but with the horrible events that had happened tonight, I couldn't find my voice.

I looked at Takumi's hand held mine. It was cold and unwelcoming.

He called Nobu. He yelled at him. He was so cold towards him.

'I'll be lucky if Nobu ever talks to me again.'

At the moment, Takumi was practically insulting me as he lectured me.

"Regardless of who the father might be, you are _Definitely _the mother of this child, so be strong." Takumi stated, trying to mask his rudeness.

He was holding my hand, I assumed it was simply for emotional support, nothing more. The doorbell then rang and I knew, Nobu was here.

I was scared, but I knew he'd have many questions. But could I really say anything that would make this any better?

I was disgusted with myself. I had allowed him to not use them. Nobu treated me so preciously... and now I'm not sure if I could even get rid of this baby. I knew it was most likely Takumi's given the circumstances of protection. Of course I was on the pill, but that could only be so effective.

Moving my hand to my stomach, I could feel the hardened skin there and tears began to fall.

I could not get rid of it. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle the pain of aborting or giving the baby up for adoption.

"Finally, they're here." Takumi groaned, letting go of my hand without even a look at me. Takumi and I wouldn't be together. I knew that much. I could try and pretend that it would work, but I knew him. He would go on tours and have no problem cheating on me. For all I knew, he could have more children from seducing women like this and refusing to use condoms.

I was afraid. Afraid of Nobu. Afraid that this could be the end for us both.

* * *

**Nobu's POV**

I stood in the hall, holding the bag that held the garlic. I knew that if Nana was ensociable that Takumi would most likely be the one to answer the door. I hated seeing his face as he opened the door. He was disgusting to me. Ever since the night he admitted to sleeping with her, like she was another fan that he got a lay with.

Nana was so much better than that and so sweet.

I knew that what Shin had said was true. She had most likely felt lonely and Takumi was that chance for her to feel something again.

"Well it's about time. I thought you ran away."

I rolled my eyes. _As if I'd do something so childish. _

"You're alone? What happened to Nana?"

"Hell if I know." I stated, wanting to make my running into him as brief as possible.

"Aw man, I really hope she didn't run off to Ren's again."

_Why would that be any of his concern?_

Oh! Did you get the grapefruit I asked for?" Takumi asked, abruptly ripping the bag from my hands.

I watched Takumi as he looked through the bag, only to find the jar of garlic in soy sauce that I had bought. He scowled.

"You're not very useful are you?"

With that, Takumi disrespectfully threw the jar. I was lucky enough to catch it before it fell and hit the floor.

"Fine, I'll go get some myself. There's nothing for us to really talk about anyway."

_Good. I only came for Nana, not you._

"Nana will decide what to do. This child isn't going to need two fathers."

As much as I hated to admit it, that had been a little true. I hoped she would choose me, but in the end, it was her decision.

I looked at Takumi for only a moment before entering the apartment. I had honestly expected to see Nana sitting at the table in the main dining area, but from the glow frm her bedroom lamp, I headed there. Only to find Nana cowering in her bed, facing the window.

Seeing her like this, it was enough to make me want to cry.

Grabbing the comforter, I pulled it away, finding her in the fetal position.

"Nana? Is it true that you're pregnant?"

She didn't respond, just seemed to move deeper into the position she was in.

Gingerly, I placed a hand on her shoulder as I turned her towards me.

"Hey, I just want to hear it from you. It could be my child. You don't have to hide from me. And I'd already knew that you'd just broken up with Takumi."

In the end, It could have just happened in some chance of poor luck. Perhaps Nana's demon lord truly existed and he wanted to twist our fates.

As gently as I could, I reached around her, turning her towards me. I grabbed at her hands, trying to gently pull her hands away from face. But once I was successful, I was met with Nana's tear stained face.

"I'm sorry!"

I gasped, letting go of her hand. Had she been really sleeping with him?

Nana turned away from me, tears falling at a heavy amount.

"I don't get it. Why are you apologizing?" Why would she apologize to me? Was I right? "You did break up with him, didn't you?!"

Nana turned towards me, eyes wide in anger. "Of course I did! I would never cheat!" She cried, biting her lip.

"Then why did you apologize?" I asked, fighting my instinct to run away, I gently took her hand in mine.

"I'm sorry because this happened! I never wanted it to." She sobbed, curling into herself as she hugged her knees to her chest. "I have never wanted to hurt you, but I'm scared."

My brow furrowed. Why would she be scared?

"Scared?" I asked.

She nodded, hiding her face. "Because I know I'm not strong enough to abort this baby or give it up for adoption. I know this would cause problems for you... so if you don't want me, I understand. I'm a horrible person."

I felt the tears welling up as I pulled her into a hug.

I held her, felt her shake as she cried. I could feel her pouring out all of her emotions to me.

"Nana, I knew that could be the case. You know I'm in love with you."

She nodded. "But how could you forgive such selfishness?"

I sighed, rubbing her back with my hand. "I can forgive it because I love you and I trust you."

Biting my lip, I took a deep breath. "Listen, Takumi will probably come back, I'm guessing you don't want to see him, right?"

She nodded again, holding me tighter. "Of course I don't. I don't love him. I don't want to be with him. Can we talk more at your place? I know Takumi doesn't know where you live. I'd feel safer there."

Standing up, I extended my hand to her.

"Sounds good. Let's get you dressed and we can go. Let's hurry before he gets back."

With a smile that I hadn't seen in a while, Nana took my hand and even though both of our hands were sweaty from the nerves that circulated today, I had a feeling things would get better from here.

As we were about to exit, I paused. "Maybe I should just leave a note..."

I watched as Nana grabbed a pen and a sticky note. Once she finished writing, I glanced over it.

_Takumi,_

_Thank you for staying with me until Nobu arrived. _

_I am out and won't be coming back for a while. _

_Please lock the door when you leave. _

_We can meet to discuss my decision at a later date, with Nobu. _

_Just so there is no confusion._

_-Nana_

As I followed her out, I couldn't help but be happy that she had chosen me.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Together

Chapter 2

**Nobu's POV**

Pulling my apartment key out of my pocket, I looked around me to ensure we hadn't been followed before turning the key in both the dead bolt and initial doorknob.

I was still holding hands with Hachi, feeling her warmth.

Letting go of her hand momentarily, I turned to lock the door. As I turned back around, Hachi wrapped her arms around me tightly, This place surely felt less dark and held a way more positive atmosphere. I looked at Hachi, her behavior a lot calmer than before. Of course she probably felt safer away from Takumi's jealousy.

"Hachi?" I asked, my brows furrowed in concern.

"I'm okay, Nobu. At least I am now. Though, I do still feel guilty... or rather ashamed."

"Guilty? Ashamed? Why?"

"Well, now I'm in this predicament... all because I wanted to so badly be with you. If I would have waited," She moved to the bed, wrapping her arms around herself, "this could have been prevented." The tears running down her face made me want to cry. It wasn't all her fault. At the time she was with Takumi and we did move into this relationship quickly.

Walking over to her, I gently took her hands into my own. "Hachi, please... look at me?" I asked.

Looking up at me, she bit her lip, resting her other hand on her still flat abdomen.

"We can't change what has happened. All we can do is move forward together." I paused. "Although I know I don't make much money, I do hope that this child is mine instead of his. Just from tonight I can see the pain he caused you. I hate to see you hurting."

A sigh of happiness left Hachi as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too, Nobu."

Looking up at me, she began running her fingers in and through my blonde spikes. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation. I moved up to go towards the shower. "Would you like to join me?"

"Are you okay with me staying here?"

I clicked my tongue and jokingly rolled my eyes. "Really?" I chuckled.

"I... I just don't want to be a burden on you." Hachi said, her eyes getting watery.

Shaking my head, "Hachi..." I sighed, feeling sad for her. Hooking my finger under her chin. Once she looked up at me, I pressed my lips passionately to hers.

I could feel her arms wrapping tighter around me, clenching my shirt in her hands. Moving, I leaned down, Hachi moving down as well so I was now hovering over her.

Moving my lips against hers, moving a hand into her hair, the tear stains on her cheeks evident from the previous events. Moving my hand from her hair to her cheek, I gently rubbed it with my thumb.

I could feel the heat rising within my body as I moved, both her and I moving towards the middle of my bed.

Hachi moaned into my mouth, a coil within my loins tightened as I allowed just a little more of my weigh to lay on her.

Looking into her eyes, I touched my forehead to hers, taking a deep breath.

She nodded, "It's okay. I want to, but..."

"Hachi, you don't have to if you-"

Shaking her head, she gently covered my mouth, placing a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Nobu, I love you. I know that the circumstances aren't... great, but if you really want to, we can. It's just, what I was going to say before, I'd rather wait at least until we can speak to Takumi face to face about my decision. I know you're not going to be comfortable talking to him, so if you don't want to be there, you don't have to."

Looking at her, I could see her looking deeping into my eyes, almost as if she were searching for something.

"Hachi, I couldn't just leave you alone with him. Not only do I love you, but this child could very well be mine as well."

"You know, my doctor told me that as soon as 9 weeks, I could get a paternity test... perhaps we should do that?"

I looked at her, smiling. "I'd like that. I'd like to be at the next appointment, if that is okay with you?"

"Of course it is okay with me. My next appointment is in two weeks. It'll be my seventh week, so I can ask more about the test."

"Sounds good Hachi." I whispered, moving closer to her.

Moving next to her, I wrapped an arm around her waist, finding myself placing a hand on her abdomen, almost instinctively.

I reached over, turning out the lamp.

"I'm going to text him... we need to meet him tomorrow. I'd rather get this over with."

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry I know that this one is short... But I have bunches planned for the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3: Understand

Chapter 3

**TPOV**

_Takumi, I am sorry I suddenly, left. We need to talk about what I wish to do with my life and my baby. We can meet at Jackson's Hole in Chofu. Nobu and I will be there at 1pm this afternoon. Please do show up. - Nana._

Takumi looked at the text, feeling his blood boil. "She really wants that loser? Over me? Why? And when I did so much to-"

"And by so much, you mean "Locked her in her room, took her phone, called Nobu without her consent, and stayed when you weren't wanted and told to go away?" Ren asked, a smirk on his face. "You're controlling dude. Very controlling."

"Stay out of it!" Takumi stated, glaring at Ren.

"Well Takumi, Ren does have a point. A woman will only put up with it for so long. Perhaps she fell out of love. Also... we all know you never use protection, maybe she felt disrespected and unappreciated. If a woman finds a man, she feels really loves her, she's not going to stay with you."

Takumi bit his lip, really thinking about Reira's words. "Buzz off." He murmured to himself, looking at the text message over and over. "What's going on Nana?" He asked himself, putting out his cigarette. "I've gotta go meet her."

"Good luck man." Ren sighed, continuing his practice on his bass guitar.

* * *

**NPOV**

I watched Nana as she got out of the shower, looking at her beautiful figure. Looking at her from the side, I could see the littlest bit of her stomach being pushed out, but not enough that it would be noticeable unless you were actually intensely looking.

"Hachi, you're beautiful." I say, blushing.

She giggled, turning back towards me, her naked body in full view to me. "Well, well, thank you! Um... after we meet with Takumi... I want to go see my friend Jun. I want to talk to her about this."

"Sure, do you want me to go with you?

Hachi pursed her lip before nodding. "I'd like that. Oh... I have an ultrasound... would you like to see it?" She asked, her voice nervous.

Nodding, I gingerly took the image from her hand, looking at the growing baby within my girlfriend. Grabbing her hand, I pull her to me before placing a gentle kiss on her stomach.

"I'm relieved that you don't find me repulsive." She murmured, biting her lip as she gently ruffled my hair with her fingers.

"I could never be repulsed by you. You've done nothing wrong. You broke up with him, we got together so quickly afterwards that this could have very easily been something to come up. Which it did, but we will get through this. We will work as we can! We've got this, do you believe in me?"

Nodding, she kissed me on my forehead. "Of course I do." Looking up at her, she picked up her phone, dialing a number before putting it to her here. "Hi Jun!" She paused, nodding, "I'm alright. I wanted to know if Nobu and I could stop by around 3pm today? I just need your advice about something."

She paused again, biting her lip. "Sure, I don't mind Kinnosuke being there, I mean we've been friends for such a long time and this is important." Nodding, she kept rustling my hair. "Alright, I'll see you around 3pm."

"All set? It's nearly 12:30, we should probably head to Jackson's, yeah?"

"Yes, we should. I want to try and keep this as civil as possible."

Winking, I kissed her again, pulling her to rest on my lap. "I'll behave."

"Koichi Sato knows that I'm meeting a guest there for an important conversation, so he knows that we aren't there to start problems, he doesn't know the details though."

"Sounds good. Shall we get going? As much as I'd love you to be naked all day, can't exactly go out like that."

Smirking, she nodded, getting up to put on a sunflower yellow dress that went down to her knees. There were buttons that went down the front like a button up top and a belt that wrapped around the middle waist. The top of the dress also hugged her shoulders. she then put on peach colored tights and a pair of white short heels. Grabbing her white purse, she looked at me, "I'm ready."

Looking at her, I almost didn't want to go anywhere and just wanted to take her here and now, but I knew that there would be time for that later and that today was an important one for different errands. Iwas important.

Getting up, I took her hand in mine. Luckily where my apartment was, Jackson's hole was only about a 30 minutes walk, not too far. "Are you okay to walk? It's only about a little less than two miles."

Nodding she smiled wide, "Yes! Let's get to walking!" She cheered, walking out with me as she took my hand after I locked the door.

* * *

As we reached Jackson's Hole, we didn't see Takumi outside, so heading in, I held the door open for her.

"Hey Nana! How's it going! Your friend is here to meet you." Koichi Sato said, pointing towards the back corner. "Can I get ya your favorite Jackson Burger?"

"Yes please! My appetite has been insane, could my boyfriend Nobu get one as well?"

"Boyfriend? Of course!" He cheered, "It'll be ready soon."

Nodding, I walked with Hachi towards Takumi, letting her in before I sat next to her.

"Hello Takumi." Hachi greeted, looking at him.

"Hey Nana..." He sighed, looking at me, his expression irritated. "You and I couldn't have had this conversation alone, huh?"

I gripped my hand under the table, doing my best to be good.

"Takumi, I brought him because he is my boyfriend. He is important in this decision and conversation too." I looked at her.

"Not if you ask my opinion-"

"Good because I'm not. I'm telling you."

Takumi's eyes went big, like a little kid being scolded. "Well, what is it you are telling me nana, let me guess, you pick him?"

Hachi nodded. "Yes. Listen Takumi, what you and I had... was fine. But slowly and surely your true colors. You said a pregnancy was an inconvenience. You only called or messaged when it was good for you. Your money, fame, and playboy nature is what makes you... you. I am not mad at you about this as I can't change you. But I know what I want. I want a man with me that we can be loyal to one another. A man who will be there."

Takumi sat there, holding his glass of water.

"Here ya go guys! I made a third burger on the house for your friend here! Enjoy guys!"

"A burger huh?" Takumi asked.

"Yes, These are the best burgers out there."

"Let me ask you this though, what if that baby isn't Nobu's and it is mine?"

"Well, id be willing to do split custody with you if you really want to be a good father and in this baby's life. I am not opposed to that as long as you behave around it." She took a bite of her burger. "That being said, if you want to be friends, that is one thing. But the relationship between you and I is done. You're free to live as you want, but I want stability with Nobu."

"He's not even wealthy at all, nothing to gain from a poor relationship."

"Hey!" I said.

"No offense dude... But seriously."

"It isn't about the money. I'd be just as happy with him if I was with him, both of us working, with a baby. I consider that a happy life still."

Takumi sighed, shrugging. "Well... it is as you said, I am selfish. I want you to myself, but I can't force you."

"That's right, you can't." Hachi agreed. "So, that is what I've decided. If this baby is yours, as long as you behave around it, I am okay with you seeing and visiting the baby. But that is it. I choose Nobu."

"Well, you've made your choice. I'd better go. At any rate, keep in touch when you find out the DNA for the baby. I'll give mine as well. Bye Nana." He said, putting his hands in his pockets, as he walked out, putting sunglasses on.

Hachi looked at me and smiled, "That went a lot easier than I'd previously thought it would." She admitted, taking another bite of her burger. "Do you like your burger?"

I nod, looking at her expression. "Are you really okay?"

She nodded. "It is bittersweet, but it is all okay. This is better, I'm happy with you and he can continue sleeping around like he always has. It works for us all. Besides... I have a deep feeling that this baby is indeed yours."

"Do you?"

"Yes... it is mother's intuition I suppose. Um, when we get done at Jun's, could you call Nana? See where she is at? I want to talk to her."

"Of course, when you're ready, let's head to Jun's."

"Yes! But first! Koichi Sato! Two more burgers for us and two to go please!"

"Coming up!"

Things where really turning around. And I was loving it.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Right Direction

Chapter 4

Looking at Hachi, I smiled at her, I could see and feel the weights coming off of her shoulders. She knew that life wasn't going to be easy, but at least she could let some of the inconveniences go.

I couldn't help but look at her beauty as she finished her burger.

"Oh my goodness, the baby loves it." She sighed.

"Oh? How can you tell?"

She smiled at me, winking, "Cause the baby isn't making me vomit this delicacy back up."

Not able to help myself, I laughed, shaking my head.

"Well Hachi, are you ready to go see Jun?"

She nodded, "I just need to call her to make sure that she can meet up."

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she typed quickly, calling Jun.

_'Hi Jun! It's Nana... yeah i'm good... oh really! I'll have to thank your parents for the tomatoes. Actually, are you and kinnosuke there? Okay... I don't mind if he is there i suppose. Well it is extremely important. Okay, Nobu and I will be there soon. Thanks Jun."_

Hachi smiled at me, "Alright, are you ready to go?"

"Let's head out."

* * *

**Jun's POV**

I sighed, putting the phone back on the receiver.

"Was that Nana?" Kinnosuke asked.

"Yep, she and Nobu are heading over. Apparently something important."

"Apparently?"

"Well I guess so, she sounded pretty serious."

"I wonder why." Wondered Shoji.

"Oh, speaking of you. I warned her you were here. She said she guessed she didn't mind you were here. So it's up to you."

Shoji bit his lip. "Do you think I should be here? I'm thinking I should go. If it's something like that, she could be able to talk with just you. I'm sure I can schedule something to see her later and apologize for what I've done. I'll see you guys later."

I watched as Shoji exited, now sitting next to Kinnosuke. "Do you think those two will ever be able to make up? Be friends again? I do miss just being able to drink and all hang together without worrying about anything."

"I don't know yet. It might be too early for that still for them to make up. I'm sure things in time will." Kinnosuke's eyes closed as he took a sip of his water.

I sat down, placing a plate of white rice with fried chicken in front of Kinnosuke and myself.

"Itadakimasu."

As I placed a piece of chicken in her mouth, the doorbell went off.

"Hmph, she would come here as soon as I've began eating." I joked, opening the door.

"Jun!" Hachi cheered, hugging her tightly.

I hugged her back, my eyes widening when I saw Nobu. "Oh! Hi Nobuo. Please you two, come on in."

"Thank you very much for allowing me in." Nobuo smiled, still holding Hachi's hand.

I offered both a seat, Kinnosuke giving a Hachi a friendly hug.

"Hey Nana, how's it going? Who is this?" He asked, not having met Nobuo before.

"I'm Nobu, I'm Hachi's boyfriend."

"Hachi?"

"My nickname for Nana, we know Nana, we came up with her nickname Hachi." Nobu explained as he sat.

"I see. Wel,, what brings you two by?"

Hachi sighed, trying to hold back her morning sickness, she grabbed her handkerchief to her nose.

Nobu lunged towards her as he heard Hachi struggle to not vomit up everything within her stomach. "Is it your morning sickness?" Nobu asked out loud, not realizing what he had just said.

Hachi looked up at Kinnosuke and I, our eyes wide in shock.

"Nana, morning sickness? What's going on?!" I asked, my voice scared, for Nana.

Nana sighed, placing her ultrasound on the table, sliding it over towards me.

"Well... I wasn't feeling very well the last three weeks, I missed my period, I was working and my coworker opened a rice cooker and it caused me to get drop to the floor sick. I was let go that day, asked to see a doctor and to call in..."

I watched, both Kinnosuke and I's expressions sad.

"My morning sickness has been so bad, so I took a test and it came out positive. Soon after, I scheduled an appointment. She told me she estimated I was about 5 weeks."

She sighed, looking at Nobu, his hand holding hers tighter.

"So, is Nobu the father, then?"

Hachi sighed, shrugging. "He might be... I was dating a man before him... I left the relationship after he was being very disgusting towards me and the idea that I wanted to leave him. I broke up with him about four weeks ago and... I started seeing Nobu, someone I truly care about."

"What?! Who was this other guy?!"

Hachi nodded, knowing that this was going to come up. "You can't say anything to anyone."

"Nana, Who is he?" I asked again, my tone gentle.

"Takumi Ichinose... the guitarist from Trapnest."

"What?!"

Hachi nodded, "Nobu and I met up with him before coming here. I am going to get a DNA test for my baby. I have a feeling that it is Nobu's, but it is smart to get a test. We spoke and I told him that I didn't want to be with him. That if the baby turns out to be his, that I would allow visitation, but I knew that Nobu was someone I wanted. I knew that Takumi was a liar... a cheater... a controlling playboy... but he said for me to get in touch with him when a DNA test can get done."

"That is very mature of you Nana."

"How do you feel about this Nobuo?" Kinnosuke asked, looking at him. "About the possibility of it being his child?"

Nobu watched as Hachi sunk in her seat, biting her lip.

"Well, of course, I do hope it is my child, but even if it is his, I know that I love Hachi and I want everything about her, that includes the baby. I'll love it like my own."

I nodded, taking a deep breath before looking at Hachi.

"Nana, You know that I am here for you. I just want to make sure that this baby is something you TRULY want."

Hachi nodded, Nobu holding his hand tightly.

"Yes. I know that I am young, but I know I can do this. I know I can. I just ask for your support. I'd want my child to know you Jun. When I went to go have an abortion... I just kept looking at the ultrasound photo and I couldn't do it. I had a feeling, like this was meant to happen. I want this."

I smiled, looking at my dear friend. "Of course. As long as it is something you want, we support you. Just keep us updated?"

"Of course! Thank you Jun! We will get out of your hair. I'll send you updates and ultrasound photos."

"Don't be a stranger, stop by once in a while?"

"Okay!" Hachi cheered to me before she and Nobu walked out, holding hands, and closing the door behind them.

I moved back to the table, looking at my plate.

I saw Kinnosuke's warm hand grab mine. "Don't worry. She'll be okay."

"You're right."

* * *

**NPOV**

I watched Hachi carefully as she held my hand, a smile on her adorable face.

"We need to find Nana." She said.

Nodding, I looked at my phone.

Moving to Nana's contact, I texted,

_Nana, yo! Hachi is with me! She is worried about you. Where are you at? We are going to my apartment for now. Get back to me _

Pressing send, I pushed my phone back into my pocket.

"I was thinking... Your place is only a studio, right?"

"Yeah, if you think we need bigger, I suppose I could buckle dow-"

"Oh no! That's not what I meant... I was thinking rather that you could... move into my apartment, it would be pretty cheap and we could both live well. I plan on getting a job again after the baby is here. I just... I think it could be a good idea, but if you don-" I cut her off, pressing my lips lovingly to hers.

"If you want, I think that is a good idea."

Slowly but surely, things seemed to be turning around for us.

Just then, my phone vibrated,

_Nobuo, I'm at Ren's. I'll meet you two at the apartment tonight. I need to know what's going on. Ren and Yasu will be with me. Bring beer._

Smirking, of course this would require drinking.

Chuckling, I held Hachi's hand tighter, her hand feeling so soft in mine. Things would be great, right?

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
